


Splinter (Gally Imagine)

by heyitstay18



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a Gally Imagine! The reader gets injured while trying to help out Gally and he helps to make her feel better. The story is in Gally's P.O.V</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter (Gally Imagine)

It was getting close to dinnertime and Y/N was next to me trying to help chop some wood, but the axe was obviously too heavy for her. Each time she lifted the axe she let out a small groan. I was trying my hardest not laugh, but it was getting increasingly harder with each passing moment. “Not as easy as it looks, aye Princess?” I chuckled only to receive a death glare from Y/N herself. “Slim it Gally! I told you that I wanted to help so you could done with work early” she huffed out. Being Keeper of the Builders did a good job of occupying my time. Things constantly needed fixing and people constantly needed direction on what to do. This unfortunately meant that I didn’t have much time to spend with Y/N, my girlfriend of almost 4 months now. Because of the fact that another Greenie was brought into the Glade, I had to make sure that we had enough firewood for the bonfire. All my other workers were busy repairing a hole in the Homestead leaving me to chop at least 50 logs. I was strong, don’t get me wrong, but it was definitely a time consuming task. Y/N finished her work earlier and came over to help so we could have a little more alone time together tonight than we usually did.  
Y/N always wanted to help and do her part around the Glade. Being the only girl, she was first seen as fragile and dead weight but that didn’t stop her from proving herself and gaining the respect of all the other Gladers, myself included. She was always ready to lend a helping hand and pick up some extra slack. She was kind, sweet, and hardworking and man did I shucking love her. I finished my pile of logs and started to head over towards Y/N to help with the rest. We’d been at work for over an hour now and she had only managed to chop up 12 logs to my 43. She was doing better than most of the boys though. I decided to take my time to admire her. Her long H/C was in a messy bun, her signature working hairstyle. It was hot out so she was clad in a light tank and cute little booty shorts. Normally I’d be mad because of all the leers she was getting but she looked so damn hot and everyone knew to stay away from her or else they’d have to hear from me.  
I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard her let out a shriek. Rushing to her side, I saw her cradling her hand with tears in her beautiful E/C orbs. “Y/N, baby, are you alright?” I all but yelled out. I hated seeing her cry and I was worried. Looking up to me, sniffling, she held out her hand to show me what was wrong. “I-I got a splinter Gal,” she whimpered. “Oh Princess, it’s okay. It doesn’t look too bad. Lets take you over to Clint to get you fixed up,” I said while I lead her towards the Med-Jack station. Within 10 minutes the splinter was out and Clint had left us to go take care of some shank that accidently rolled his ankle trying to wrestle Newt. “You feel better babe?” I asked pulling Y/N into a tight hug. I was taken aback when she started to cry into my shirt, sobs wracking her body. “I’m so sorry Gally! I just wanted to help and I shucked it all up because of a shucking splinter!” she choked out, still crying. “I’m useless! Just some wimpy little girl who cant do anything right”.  
Confused I tilted her head up to look at me. “Useless? Are you kidding me Y/N? You’re amazing! You can do anything in this shuck place and do it better than half those shanks out there!” I told her as I started to wipe away here tears with the pad of my thumb. “Don’t you ever think you’re not good enough! You’re hardworking, strong, witty, kind, and beautiful. You would help anyone in this place without hesitation. You’re the strongest person here, Y/N,” I whispered. Her tears started to subside and I finally I saw that smile that I came to crave. “Thank you Gally. I needed that.” She said as she leaned up to kiss me. “Anytime Princess. I love you and don’t you ever forget that!” I said in-between kisses. “I love you too, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is more than welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
